TREAT OR THREAT
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Cium aku." Pinta Ino tiba-tiba. Sai menatap gadis di depannya dengan onyx yang melebar. "Kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan rahasiamu, kan?" / Menurut saja atau kubocorkan!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Terinspirasi dari manga.**

 **Warning : OOC.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide dengan fanfiksi lain. Ditulis sebagai **permintaan maaf kepada abang Sai** karena sementara ini aku culik ino dari dekapannya.

* * *

 **TREAT OR THREAT**

"Cium aku." Pinta Ino tiba-tiba. Sai menatap gadis di depannya dengan _onyx_ yang melebar.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan rahasiamu, kan?"

\- **Menurut saja atau kubocorkan?** -

* * *

Sepasang safir biru seorang gadis memandang lekat layar ponsel pintarnya. Manik berbulu mata lentiknya menilik citra yang terpatri di sana.

"Pagi, Ino!" terdengar sapaan gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Huh, tidak biasanya kau serius menatap ponselmu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Whoaa apakah akhirnya seorang Yamanaka Ino mendapatkan pacar?" seorang gadis dengan dua cepol di rambut coklat gelapnya tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

Yamanaka Ino -gadis yang dimaksud- hanya melemparkan lirikan malas. Ia lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada ponsel sambil menumpang kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak tertarik pada hal seperti itu." tepisnya santai.

Gadis-gadis satu gengnya menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Selalu merasa miris dengan jawaban gadis cantik nan populer itu, setiap kali disinggung hal mengenai percintaan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjalani kehidupan SMA tanpa cinta? Tanpa pacar?" tanya gadis lain yang mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan empat kunciran, sudah bosan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Ino.

"Aku tak butuh pacar." Ino menjawab masa bodoh.

Keempat gadis yang sedang mengelilingi tempatnya hanya membuang nafas panjang.

Teman satu geng mereka itu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi pesonanya. Wajah ayu dengan polesan _make_ _up_ paling _up to date_ yang menambah kecantikannya, penampilan modis sesuai tren teranyar, otak pintar, populer, apa lagi yang kurang? Satu. Ino kurang memberi perhatian pada makhluk yang bernama lelaki.

Sebuah sorakan dari luar pintu kelas tiba-tiba membuyarkan percakapan para gadis itu, sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke luar jendela. Sesosok makhluk tampan nan keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang lewat, diringi oleh para pengawal dan banyak dayang-dayangnya. Pemandangan biasa.

Gadis yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai bersua, "Sasuke- _kun_ terlihat melirik ke arahmu lagi, Ino." Ujar gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu.

"Aku tak peduli." Ino menyahut malas, yang berhasil mengundang kedikan bahu dari keempat rekannya.

 _Sraak._

Pintu kelas digeser ketika seorang pemuda berpenampilan rapi mulai memasuki kelas. Kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit hampir pucat yang ternyata ketua kelas itu membuat seluruh siswa disana yang tadinya gaduh mulai menutup mulut tanpa perlu disuruh.

"Sai!" seorang murid bertubuh gempal tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan muka sembab. "Dengarkan aku,"

Shimura Sai menoleh untuk menaruh perhatian.

"Katanya aku dipanggil ke ruang guru hanya karena ketahuan bawa camilan," Choji mengadu diantara rengekannya.

"Kau laki-laki, jangan menangis. Lagipula kau yang salah, bawa camilan sebanyak itu ke sekolah berarti melanggar peraturan." Nasihat dan kritikan Sai dengan pembawaan kalemnya yang biasa membuat Choji sontak diam.

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk meminta maaf istirahat nanti." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Choji nampak langsung terisak, kali ini karena terharu. Seluruh kelas yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut selalu sukses dibuat kagum. Belum lagi para gadis yang kini sedang mesem-mesem melihat pesona senyum maut ciri khas ketua kelas mereka itu.

"Sai sangat terus terang, ya?" komen Temari, kelima gadis yang sedang duduk mengitar di sudut kanan kelas itu ternyata ikut menonton. "Kita saja tidak bisa menghentikan Choji jika sudah merengek begitu."

"Hu'um," setuju Sakura, "Dia mahir dalam mengemong orang,"

"Juga dewasa dan baik hati." Tambah Hinata.

Tenten tak mau ketinggalan, "Sikap peduliannya itu keren banget."

Sementara Ino tak berkomentar, cuma memandang kejadian itu datar. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan Sai yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan ketika pemuda itu nyaris mencapai tempat duduknya –yang ternyata tepat berada di depan Ino-, keempat gadis lain yang tergabung dalam satu geng itu segera bubar untuk menempati bangku mereka masing-masing.

Sai menggantung tasnya di pinggir meja dan hendak duduk, tanpa melihat ke arah Ino sedikit pun. Benar-benar mengabaikan gadis itu.

Ino menyeringai.

"Sai." Ino mulai berbisik. "Selamat pagi."

Sai tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh. Ia tetap diam sambil menghadap ke arah depan. Entah mengapa pemuda itu memang selalu mengabaikannya. Kentara sekali pemuda baik-baik semacam Sai tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis gelamor seperti Ino.

Ino menatap sosok pemuda yang tetap diam bergeming itu dari belakang, lalu perlahan lengan Ino menggeser sebuah buku catatan yang berada di atas mejanya.

 _Pluk_.

Gadis itu sengaja menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Ah," Ino pura-pura terkejut. "Aku menjatuhkan bukuku." Bisiknya, "Kau mau mengambilkannya untukku, kan?"

Sai tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak mau orang lain tahu tentang itu kan?" tekan Ino.

Sai mulai membuat gerakan melebar pada sepasang _onyx_ nya. Kemudian ia menoleh.

"Aku mengambil foto untuk dijadikan bukti," ujar Ino sambil mengacungkan ponselnya. Layar _handphone_ nya itu menunjukkan citra yang sama seperti yang tengah ditatap Ino sebelumnya. Sementara Ino sedang tersenyum manis, sambil menumpu santai dagunya.

Sai sempat terlihat terkejut dan menyipitkan mata ke arah Ino, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku Ino yang jatuh seraya berkata, "Kau sungguh menyedihkan."

 _Ah, Sai mengatakannya_. Batin si gadis.

Pada saat pemuda itu mendongak untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut, Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Ino membalas senyumnya, "Memang."

Keduanya kembali pada posisi masing-masing dan tidak bertukar kontak lagi.

Ino tersenyum miris, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Daripada pemuda dambaan satu sekolah yang keren dan bersifat dingin yang dianggap oleh semua orang sebagai pacar yang ideal untuknya –karena berasal dari latar kalangan yang sama-, diam-diam ternyata seorang Ino lebih tertarik pada pemuda baik hati, murid teladannya seluruh siswa di sekolah, yang ternyata juga mempunyai mulut pedas dibalik sikap blak-blakannya.

. . .

Sore yang basah. Hujan mengguyur waktu pulang sekolah itu.

Ino berdiri bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu keluar, bermaksud menunggu teman satu gengnya selesai di panggil Kakashi- _sensei_ karena terlambat mengumpulkan tugas. Tapi Ino tahu itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja, yang memang sengaja ingin dicemarahi oleh guru ganteng yang katanya masih _single_ itu. Kecuali Hinata, yang memang selalu pulang diantar oleh pacarnya.

Cukup lama berdiri memandangi hujan, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Sai yang tengah berjalan melewati pintu.

Ah. "Sa-" Ino hendak menyapa, tetapi tertahan saat melihat Sai menghampiri Shikamaru dan Choji yang sedang menggerutu.

"Kenapa hujan?" Shikamaru terdengar jengkel.

"Ayolah aku lapar!" Choji menuntut tidak sabaran sambil menarik _blazer_ sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru menepisnya, "Ck, merepotkan saja."

Jelas sekali keduanya sedang tertahan disana karena tidak membawa payung. Sai kini sudah berada di belakang mereka sambil menggenggam payungnya, dan Ino tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Meminjami mereka payung.

"Shika! Choji!" Ino menyeruak dari belakang tempat Sai berdiri, membuat ketiga pemuda itu sempat melonjak dan menoleh.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bawa payung," ujar Ino sambil mengangkat dagu, menyeringai meremehkan. Sikap arogannya yang biasa.

Shikamaru sempat akan mengomel, tapi Ino keburu menyerahkan sebuah payung lipat miliknya.

"Pakai ini." Titah Ino, sama sekali tidak terdengar sebagai penawaran. Sekali lagi, sikap _bossy_ gadis itu yang sudah sangat dikenal para sahabatnya.

"Huh?" Shikamaru menaikkan alis.

"Hujan tidak akan menahan Choji yang kelaparan. Pakai ini jika kau tidak mau repot basah-basahan." Jelas Ino.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Choji yang memang sedang memegang dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan gerakan anarkis, "Ugh," pemuda berkuncir satu itu memang tidak suka dibantu oleh seorang perempuan, meski Ino memang sahabatnya dari kecil. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku masih ada Temari. Atau kau lebih memilih payungan berdua dengan Temari, barangkali?" Ino lebih terdengar mengancam daripada menggodai.

Shikamaru berdecak. "Yasudah." Ujarnya pada akhirnya sambil berbalik dan menarik Choji yang pikirannya sudah berada di kedai Yakiniku sejak tadi. "Dah, Sai."

Pamit Shikamaru yang juga menyadari kehadiran ketua kelas mereka sedari tadi. Sementara Sai, hanya menatap kejadian tersebut dalam diam.

Kini Ino membalik badan dan menghadap ke arahnya. Sai nyaris melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan mengabaikan tatapan Ino, tapi si gadis membuat langkahnya tertahan.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan gadis tanpa payung sendirian?" Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Yang benar saja." Gerutunya.

Sai kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu, memastikan Ino sedang bicara padanya karena tidak ada orang lain yang sedang berada disana sekarang. Alis hitamnya terangkat. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pulang bersama temanmu?"

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya, "Kapan?" Ia pura-pura berfikir, "Oh, yang tadi. Aku bilang Temari masih ada. Bukan berarti aku akan pulang dengannya, kan?"

Ino melihat Sai menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ino tersenyum, "Aku akan berjalan di bawah payungmu."

Sai tahu itu adalah pernyataan yang mengandung makna perintah, bukan permintaan. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara orang-orang mulai menyeruak keluar dari dalam gedung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

.

Bau hujan dapat tercium jelas. Bunyi butiran air yang jatuh deras meredam semua suara di jalanan yang memang sedang sepi itu.

Sai dan Ino berjalan dinaungi satu payung yang sama, dengan si pemuda memegangi pegangan payung miliknya itu. keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Ino melirik ke arah si pemuda. Dilihatnya Sai masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, semenjak tadi. Si gadis tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasang oleh pemuda itu sekarang. Mungkin muka sebal.

"Gambar itu," Ino memulai. "Foto yang tak sengaja kuambil dari buku catatanmu itu adalah lukisan karyamu, kan? Kau mahir sekali."

Sai mulai menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu, mengenai hobimu itu?"

Sai mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang payung, dan Ino menyadari itu. "Tiba-tiba mengumbar hal itu sekarang pun percuma saja. Lagipula, mengatakan apa yang kau suka tidaklah semudah yang dikira."

Entah mengapa Ino merasa pipinya bersemu saat melihat wajah Sai yang terkena cipratan air hujan, dari jarak sedekat itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino mendengar Sai curhat kepadanya –setidaknya itu yang Ino pikir sedang dilakukan Sai sekarang-.

Si gadis meluruskan kepalanya, "Kau . . tidak disangka ternyata tidak mempunyai nyali ya. Kenapa harus memaksakan diri? Karena kau cucu dari kepala sekolah, dan semua orang tahu bahwa kau memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk masuk ke sekolah kedokteran? Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau lebih suka seni, mumpung belum terlambat."

Jangan salah, Ino pun seorang pribadi yang berterus terang.

Tapi . . diam-diam menyukai sesuatu seperti itu . . ternyata si pemuda memiliki sisi manis juga.

"Gadis seperti Yamanaka- _san_ tidak akan mengerti hal bodoh dan sepele seperti itu. Saat kau lebih memilih jalan diluar ekspektasi orang-orang disekitarmu." Tukas Sai. Pemuda itu memang selalu berfikir gadis disampingnya ini adalah pribadi yang bebas, baik dalam berkata, maupun bertindak.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar.

Meski hening diantara mereka, suara hujan tetap terdengar berisik.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Ino.

Bukannya gadis itu sudah pernah bilang, bahwa ia lebih menyukai Sai ketimbang Sasuke yang seringkali dijodoh-jodohkan kepadanya oleh orang satu sekolah itu?

Sai menoleh.

"Tapi dalam kasusku, bagaimana cara aku bisa mengatakannya?" Ino bergumam.

Ya. Disaat pemuda yang disukainya itu sendiri, sama sekali tidak terlihat menempatkan minat kepadanya.

Si pemuda terhenyak melihat ekspresi yang dikenakan Ino saat ini. Putri sekolah yang selalu terlihat tersusun dan percaya diri, sekilas ini tampak . . rapuh.

"Lho, Ino- _chan_?" terdengar suara seorang wanita muda.

Ino dan Sai sama-sama menoleh.

"Rumahmu kan bukan ke arah sini," lanjut si wanita, yang ternyata adalah tetangga si gadis. "Eh? Jangan bilang kau sedang berkencan dengan paca-"

"Tidak! Kau salah!" Ino mendorong orang itu supaya segera pergi menjauh, "Dadah, dan jangan bilang siapapun." Tubuhnya kini terbasahi hujan. Wanita itu sempat bingung tapi ia menurut saja.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sai yang sama bingungnya kini menghampiri Ino dan kembali memayunginya, "Aku sempat yakin rumah kita berada di jalur yang sama,"

Ino menolak melihat ke arah si pemuda, melainkan malah memunggunginya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Tidak ada!" sanggah si gadis. "Aku hanya menduga pulang bersama sambil mengolokimu akan menyenangkan, jadi aku-"

Ino merasa wajahnya merona merah padam, "Aku pulang duluan. Dadah!" pamit Ino cepat-cepat.

"Apa?" Sai terkenjut, "Bagaimana payung-"

"Itu tidak perlu!" Ino sudah keburu berlalu sambil hujan-hujanan.

Sai hanya memandangi siluet Ino yang sedang berlari menjauh itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang.

x x x

Esok harinya, Ino melihat Sai sudah duduk di kursinya saat gadis itu memasuki kelas.

Ino menghampiri bangkunya tanpa berkata apapun. 'Gara-gara kehujanan kemarin . . kepalaku masih sedikit pusing.' Batinnya.

"Kau datang terlambat."

Ino termangu ketika dilihatnya Sai yang biasa acuh kini sedang menoleh ke arahnya, sambil menegurnya segala.

"Sai! Bantu aku mengerjakan peer matematika ini! cepat nanti guru keburu datang!" teriak Kiba dari sudut sana.

Sai beranjak berdiri, ketika Ino mulai mendudukan diri, "Tidak juga." Bantah si gadis. "Aku biasanya datang di waktu ini. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berka-"

"Aku kira kau terkena demam." Ujar Sai sambil berlalu.

Ini membuat Ino kembali terhenyak di kursinya. Apa pemuda itu, kini sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya?

Ino merasa pipinya sedikit memanas. Mungkin benar, ia memang sedang demam.

.

Di tengah jam pelajaran, Ino malah sedang duduk di dalam sebuah toilet sambil mengunci diri disana.

Gadis itu mematri layar ponselnya lagi. Menatap gambar yang sama, yang belakangan ini sering ditatapnya. Sebuah lukisan karangan bunga indah yang tidak sengaja terselip di buku catatan milik Sai. Lukisan yang terlihat dibuat dengan teknik pro seperti ini, pasti bakat pemuda itu sudah jauh melampaui batas amatir.

"Apa yang telah . . aku lakukan?" gumam Ino.

Dirinya sudah mengancam pemuda itu dengan rahasia yang benar-benar telah Sai jaga. Ino hanya cemas . . dan frustasi. Sai (mungkin) adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang secara terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Gadis itu tahu . . perempuan dengan tampilan gelamor dan sifat pengatur seperti dirinya memang tidak cocok untuk si pemuda.

Ino merasa tidak punya cara lain untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu . . selain menggunakan cara ini. Menggenggam kelemahannya, dan mengancamnya. Buruk sekali.

Si gadis membuang nafas panjang. Ini memang adalah cara yang sangat buruk untuk mendekati seseorang yang disukai. Barangkali Sai sudah semakin membencinya, karena kejadian ini.

Ino mengarahkan jemarinya untuk memencet pilihan 'HAPUS' yang kini tertera pada layar _handphone_ nya.

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini.

Baru saja Ino akan menekan opsi itu, toilet wanita yang sedang sepi tersebut tampak dimasuki oleh beberapa siswi.

"Yang benar? Sai mengatakannya sendiri?" ujar salah seorang yang masuk itu, yang ia yakini sebagai suara Temari.

Ino menahan gerakannya ketika nama si pemuda disebut.

"Tidak, Naruto- _kun_ yang bilang kalau Sai sepertinya sedang menyukai seseorang." Ujar Hinata.

Safir biru Ino membulat lebar.

Didengar Ino, sakura memekik. "Wah siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Gadis-gadis di kelas pasti akan patah hati jika mendengar ini." Tenten ikut bergosip.

"Ssstt! Makanya jangan bilang-bilang." Bisik Hinata, yang masih bisa terdengar oleh gendang telinga Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Ino mana sih? Dia bilang tidak enak badan tapi di ruang kesehatan tidak ada!"

"Makanya ayo kita cari dia, kenapa perlu mampir ke toilet segala sih?"

"Bentar, _make up_ ku luntur."

"Cepat, Ino harus tahu gosip ini juga!"

"Tak perlu repot, Ino tidak akan peduli pada gosip seperti ini."

Dan akhirnya toilet itu kembali hening, meninggalkan Ino yang terhenyak di bilik yang paling ujung. Ia kira, pemuda macam Sai tidak akan tertarik pada hal seperti itu. Pupus sudah harapan Ino.

' _Cih . . pemuda itu menyukai seseorang ternyata_. .' sikap jutek Ino kembali hadir.

Teman-temannya salah. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sangat peduli dengan berita yang masih belum pasti ini.

Setelah memastikan gengnya pergi jauh dari tempat itu, Ino cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

.

Gadis itu berhasil membawa Sai keluar dari kelas, dengan metode yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ancaman itu, tidak jadi dihilangkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lalukan kali ini?" Sai terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Ino, meski kentara sekali tampak tidak rela meninggalkan kelas yang sedang berlangsung.

"Cium aku." Pinta Ino tiba-tiba.

Sai menatap gadis di depannya dengan _onyx_ yang melebar. Lalu pemuda itu terhentak satu langkah ke belakang.

"Huh?" Sai memalingkan pandang, wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit memerah. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta hal yang bodoh . ."

Ino melangkah maju dan mencengkram kain seragam di dada Sai. Senyumnya masih tampak mempermainkan. "Manis sekali. Jangan bilang ini adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Ino terus mendesak, "Apa kau gugup?" Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sai. "Kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan rahasiamu, kan?"

Ino mengacungkan ponselnya, dilihat Sai foto lukisannya masih berada di layar benda itu. "Apa kau ingin aku menunjukkan ini pada kepala sekolah dan mengacaukan rencanamu sebagai cucu yang penurut?"

Netra gelap Sai kembali membulat.

 _Kumohon, buat ini sebagai pengakhiran_. Jerit _inner_ gadis itu.

"Jadi lakukan saja apa yang aku bilang." Ucap Ino, masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya dengan senyum licik. "Cium ak-"

 _Prak_.

Sai meraih lengan Ino, membuat ponselnya terjatuh. Tubuh gadis itu disudutkan pada tembok, ketika Sai menciumnya tanpa aba-aba.

Ino mencengkram bahu si pemuda. Kepalanya terasa didorong paksa ke belakang. "Uhn," gumam si gadis, saat merasakan Sai melumat bibirnya tanpa ragu.

Saat si pemuda melepas bibirnya, Ino perlahan membuka mata, "Sai-"

Tapi sekali lagi Sai menempatkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu. Mereka kembali berciuman.

Saat semuanya berakhir, Sai kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu.

Ino masih belum bisa mengangkat kepalanya, sekedar untuk memandang pemuda itu.

Sai membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Sementara Ino membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Satu tangan menangkup mulutnya, lalu meremas kulit mulus di rahangnya. Jarinya yang sedang memegangi ponsel segera diarahkan pada sebuah pilihan, dan menekan kata 'HAPUS'.

Segera tampilan 'TERHAPUS' tertera pada layar. Ino tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sudah bebas." Ucap Ino, ia beranjak seraya kembali mengacungkan ponselnya. "Sudah ku hapus."

Sai yang ternyata sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan dibuat menoleh.

Ino membalik badan ke arah koridor samping, "Begitu pula perasaanku padamu." Gadis itu mulai melangkah, "Itu hal yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Sai kembali terhenyak. "Apa yang kau bilang? Hey!" dilihatnya Ino sudah lumayan memperjauh jarak mereka. "Yamana-"

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Sai saat ia melihat Ino berbalik dengan air mata sedang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Maaf . . Sai, Maaf." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Ino yang sedang tertutup telapak tangannya. "Aku sudah memaksamu . ."

Sedetik kemudian Ino langsung berlari. Meskipun mereka berciuman, namun tak ada kebahagian yang dirasakan Ino. ' _Seberapa jauh aku bertindak? Aku memang yang terburuk_ ' batin gadis itu. Saking tenggelamnya dalam lamunan, Ino sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sai sedang mengejar. Gadis itu berjengit ketika sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Ino mendongak dan mendapati Sai yang sedang mencengkram lengannya paksa. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?" Ino berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara Sai yang lebih tegas dan serius dari biasanya.

"Aku bilang aku sudah melepaskanmu!" Ino berkata lirih, sisa air mata masih menggenangi manik birunya. "Jangan buat aku lebih menyedihkan dari ini,"

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sai, berusaha membuat Ino mendongak dengan menangkup dagu tirus gadis itu.

Eh? Ino terpaku. Pipinya langsung dipenuhi rona merah saat tiba-tiba ditanya sambil ditatap seintens itu oleh si pemuda. Melihat reaksi si gadis yang biasanya selalu bermimik penuh keangkuhan dan kepercaya dirian itu menjadi bersemu manis seperti ini, entah mengapa pipi Sai tampak ikut memerah. Ia melepaskan tangan dan dagu Ino, lalu segera memalingkan muka seraya menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

Ino mematung saat menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi si pemuda, yang biasanya kalem menjadi berantakan.

"Jangan bilang . ." Ino mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menurunkan tangan Sai dari wajah pucatnya. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Sai?"

Perlahan Sai mengembalikan tatapannya pada Ino. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan barusan, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Aku pikir, Yamanaka- _san_ tidak pernah tertarik pada percintaan." Sai terdiam sejenak. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka bulir air yang tersisa di sudut mata Ino.

"Lukisan yang sempat kau foto itu tak perlu kau hapus, karena dari awal memang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Tapi kau selalu bilang . . tak butuh hal seperti itu." aku si pemuda.

Ino membuka mulutnya dalam kaget.

"Ta-tapi, kau selalu mengabaikanku se-"

"Karena kau bilang tidak tertarik pada percintaan, makanya aku berusaha menghindarimu . . untuk menekan perasaanku."

Tentu saja helow, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Yamanaka Ino?

Ino menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar kenyataan ini. "Lalu saat aku mengancammu, kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau lukisan itu-"

"Karena kau lah orang yang sedang mempermainkanku, makanya aku ingin meladenimu." jelas Sai sambil melempar senyum mautnya.

Ino balas tersenyum . . lega. Setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi, sambil masih tersipu, Ino berkata, "Kalau begitu, sekarang-" Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya, "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Itu adalah permintaan mutlak dari gadis pirang bermata biru tersebut.

Sai sempat menaikkan pelipisnya sebelum mulai tertawa, selalu dibuat takjub oleh sikap gadis itu. "Jadi, kebebasan yang kau bilang sebelumnya itu bohong?"

Ino mengangguk, seringaian penuh percaya dirinya kembali bertengger di paras cantiknya. "Tentu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos," _aqua_ nya menatap tajam obsidian gelap Sai, "karena aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanfaatkan rahasiamu itu . . dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Kali ini Sai dibuat menuruti titah sang puteri . . dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Aaaaw. Pengen banget bikin karakter Ino yang doyan mengintimidasi dan memaksa, haha maafkan (padahal biasanya juga Ino mendominasi Sai, tapi disini kesannya Ino angkuh dan badass sekali yeaa)

Karena ini terinspirasi dari manga yang kemarin dibaca, maka idenya memang tidak ori tetapi ceritanya dikembangkan dan dipermak oleh vika.

Dengan ini impas, ngedipin abang Sai.

 **Thanks, review?**

* * *

 **Published : 28/08/16**


End file.
